


What Do You Think Of When You Cast A Patronus?

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Dating, Eventual Romance, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco return for the eighth year, and things are different this time around.





	What Do You Think Of When You Cast A Patronus?

"Hey, Draco, you came back for the eighth year." Harry fell into step beside the tall blond.

"Yeah, well, it was better than sitting home while Father sulked. Besides, I didn't learn too much last year." Draco's voice was very polite, almost formal. "anyway, what do you want, Potter?"

"Harry works just fine. I thought I'd say hi. Be friendly. The war is over. There aren't sides anymore." Harry extended his hand and Draco took it in a handshake. The boys walked into the Great Hall together, earning a few whispers. "Anyway, want to hang out later maybe?"

"Um, sure?" 

And hang out they did. The two spent more and more time together, getting closer. For Draco all of this was new. He'd never had this kind of friendship before. He couldn't understand why he enjoyed Harry's company so much until one night in the astronomy tower. 

"See that star?" Harry pointed to the brightest star in the sky. "That's my godfather. Well, not my actual godfather, but the star he was named after. Sometimes I pretend that if I can see the star, it means that he's watching over me." A blush warmed the brunette's face. "It's silly, I know, but it makes me feel better."

"It's not silly," Draco attempted to say, though it came out as a soft whispering of wonder. Harry turned to look at him, ending up nose to nose with his companion. 

Before he could think, Draco closed the small gap, touching his lips to Harry's. Butterflies erupted in his stomach as Harry returned the kiss. 

Suddenly, as if shocked, Draco pulled back, eyes set in a panic. "Oh, shit! I'm sorry." Draco scrambled to his feet. "I have to go. I'm sorry, I'm so stupid." He bolted from the room.

"Draco, wait!" Harry called to the retreating footsteps to no avail. "You aren't stupid," he whispered to no one.

===

"Alright, mate, that's enough. You haven't left the common room in a week. As much as we love your company, it's just plain depressing." Ron finally confronted Harry.

"But he ran away. He obviously doesn't want to see me."

"Or he just panicked," interjected Hermione. "Go talk to him." 

And so Harry sprinted all the way down to the dungeons, arriving at the entrance out of breath and drenched in sweat. He knocked furiously on the portrait, a constant rapping until a third year opened the door.

"Tell Draco Malfoy, I'd like to speak to him," Harry gasped out as he attempted to catch his breath. The shocked student nodded dumbly before disappearing. As time ticked on, and no one came out, Harry sat against the wall, prepared to wait all night if necessary. Several hours later, after his posterior had gone numb and his back stiff, Harry saw a prefect returning from rounds.

"You're still here?" 

"He hasn't come out yet. I'm waiting for him; if I have to wait all night, I will. I really need to talk to him." Harry struggled to stand. 

"Alright, hold on." The prefect went back inside, and soon, Draco came out.

"If you are going to yell at me, just get it over with." Draco's silver eyes were cast down.

"Yell at you? Why would I yell at you?"

"Wait, you aren't going to yell at me? But-But I kissed you. I made a fool of myself. Besides, you're with that Weasley girl."

"Ginny broke up with me last year. Just too much, it wasn't working out. And I know you kissed me. I liked it. But you ran away before I could say anything. Or before I could do this." Harry grabbed the blond by his face, kissing him, releasing all the emotions he had been feeling all week. His hands wove into the soft blond locks as his affections were returned. Harry pulled away as he felt a wetness on his face.

"Why are you crying? Did I do the wrong thing?" Harry was worried he had overstepped some boundary.

"No, you were perfect. I just can't believe this is real. This is way more than I ever thought was possible." Draco chuckled, his face lighting up in a way Harry could only describe as beautiful.

"I want to ask you a question, but I don't want to scare you off again."

"You won't."

"Go out with me. Please?"

"Yes. I never thought you'd want to even ask me that." Draco began to laugh again. 

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought I'd have to sleep out here." It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow? I have to get back to the common room before Hermione and Ron send out a search party. Bad things usually happen when I disappear for too long." And with that, the two boys went back to their respective beds, grinning like school girls. And that became their Patronus memory.


End file.
